ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Chrysocolla
Agent Chrysocolla is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated action spy comedy film based on the video game franchise Chrysocolla, produced by Gingo Animation and Illumination as their first collaborative project. It is directed by Charles Zembillas, written by Zembillas and Erica Rivinoja, and stars Alicia Vikander as the voice of Chrysocolla Reed, alongside Sarah Silverman, Jason Statham, Seth Meyers, Larenz Tate, Wiz Khalifa, Chadwick Boseman, and Michelle Pfeiffer. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 20, 2020, by Universal Pictures. Premise Chrysocolla Reed, a rookie agent, is sent by the Secret Force Agency (SFA) on a mission against Jet Servo, the leader of an evil organization known as the Shadow Army who plans to terrorize Nitropolis by using a powerful weapon that transforms people into mutated creatures. Soon, things change when Chrysocolla's younger clumsy sister, Sam, visits her and wants to help her and the SFA. Voice cast * Alicia Vikander as Chrysocolla Reed, a rookie agent working for the Secret Force Agency (SFA). * Sarah Silverman as Sam Reed, Chrysocolla's clumsy and younger sister who wants to help on her journey. * Jason Statham as Jet Servo, an evil criminal that serves as the leader of the Shadow Army. * Seth Meyers as Lance Laggy, a super secret agent who serves as the leader of the Secret Force Agency (SFA). * Larenz Tate as Jaxon Lorimar, a professional agent at the SFA who Sam has a crush on. * Wiz Khalifa as Marty, an apathetic but quick-oriented computer genius at the SFA. * Chadwick Boseman as Talley, one of Jet Servo’s top henchmen. * Michelle Pfeiffer as Sonya, a computer voice for the SFA. * Joaquin Phoenix as Leonard Reed, the dim-witted father of Chrysocolla and Sam. * Robin Wright as Linda Reed, a speed-oriented retired secret agent who is Chrysocolla and Sam's mother. * Josh Brolin as Mr. Mysterious, a dark mysterious man that is a good family friend to the Reeds. * Jason Genao as Geraldo Simmons, a youthful but apathetic experienced agent who is the arch-rival to Harold. * Minnie Driver as Greety, one of the nurses at the Secret Force Agency (SFA) who has anxiety and PTSD after seeing the death of her husband. * Charlie Sheen as Danny, the local scientist at the Secret Force Agency (SFA). * Anthony Alabi as X, the assassin who works mysteriously for Servo. Production Development In December 2016, a deal was struck for a computer animated film version of the video game series to be made by Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation, with Charles Zembillas hired to direct and write and Illumination Mac Guff, a division of Gingo's sister company Illumination, will provide the animation while being produced at a significantly lower cost. Illumination will release the film under their banner, although it was intended to be produced without Illumination's involvement despite being animated by Illumination Mac Guff. According to executive producer Michael Wildshill, he has high expectations for the film as it is expected to duplicate or at least acquire the same success that Cool Spot had. In July 2018, the film was given the official name of Agent Chrysocolla. Casting In September 2018, it was announced that Swedish actress Alicia Vikander was cast as the main title character along with Jet Servo being voiced by British actor Jason Statham. When asked to play Servo, Statham reportedly said, "Oh, a super villain? Count me in!" He previously played another antagonist, Ethan Greet, in the film Cellular ''and stated that he was a big fan of the ''Chrysocolla ''video game franchise. On November 1, it was revealed that Sarah Silverman was cast to play Chrysocolla's younger sister, Sam Reed while Seth Meyers, Larenz Tate, and Wiz Khalifa were added to the main cast as Lance Laggy, Jaxon Lorimar, and Marty respectively. In May 2019, Michelle Pfeiffer was cast as Sonya, a computer voice that works for the SFA. In July 2019, Chadwick Boseman was added to the cast. On August 17, 2019, it was revealed that Joaquin Phoenix and Robin Wright were cast as Chrysocolla and Sam's parents. On November 25, 2019, it was revealed that Josh Brolin, Jason Genao, and Minnie Driver were all added to the cast in the film. The next day, Charlie Sheen announced via Twitter that he's in the cast for the movie. Music On April 10, 2019, it was announced that Michael Giacchino would compose the film's score. Release ''Agent Chrysocolla is scheduled to be released on March 20, 2020 by Universal Pictures. It was previously scheduled for February 28, 2020, but in August 2019, the film was pushed back to March 20, 2020 when the February 28, 2020 date was assigned to The Invisible Man. The film will be released in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. The film will be released in the United Kingdom on February 28, 2020. BoxOffice forecast in January 2020 that the film would gross $116 million in its opening weekend, which would automatically make it the biggest animated opening of all time in March. It based the forecast on other successful film's opening weekends like Cool Spot ''and ''Ico, it's early social metrics being strong, and the continued involvement of Alicia Vikander and Jason Statham. BoxOffice said the sequel's opening-weekend gross could be impacted by the word-of-mouth of the trailer. It also said the sequel would be competing with A Quiet Place Part II, Mulan and No Time to Die around the time of its release. Marketing Test footage was screened on April 4, 2019 at CinemaCon in Las Vegas. On June 3, 2019, three stills from the film were revealed. The next day, the film's teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted on June 5, 2019, which was shown with The Secret Life of Pets 2. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on October 9, 2019 with The Addams Family. The third and final trailer was released on January 1, 2020. Category:Upcoming films Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:Chrysocolla Category:Agent Chrysocolla Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:IMAX films